


Radar Love

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Voice Kink, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: Sometimes the mood strikes when you least expect it. Sometimes your partner is very far away and all you have is the sound of his voice and your shared skill for banter.Sometimes that's enough.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Radar Love

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for [my friend](https://twitter.com/ReybrielGayes) for some naughty phone calls. ;)
> 
> I won't apologize for the title.

“Reyes,” Jack’s voice came in over the comm firm and clear. Gabriel bit back a laugh at Jesse jumping next to him. “I need to speak to you on a closed line.”

Gabriel raised a brow but complied. “Alright,” he murmured, stepping around the corner from his team as a precaution. He heard Jack swap the lines in his ear and clicked his tongue. “What do you need, Jack?”

There was a little grunt and then Jack spoke. “You,” he said, voice a low rumble. Gabriel curled his toes in his boots at the sound. “Fuck, I missed your voice.”

Gabriel swallowed thickly and stole a glance around the corner. “I miss you too, baby,” he rumbled, leaning back against the wall. “Tell me what you miss.”

There’s a soft groan. Gabriel can feel Jack shuffling with his clothing. His heart rate speeds up.

“Miss how you smell,” Jack rumbled, “how you taste. How you’re so warm… soft.” The shuffling stopped and Jack pulled in a breathy gasp. Gabriel feels his blood rushing south. “Wanna hear you moan for me.”

Gabriel slunk a little further down the hall. Watching the corner, he lowered his voice. “Tell me what you’d do to me…”

There was a low sigh on the other end. “You’re really going to ask me to get creative right now?” Jack grumbled, half joking.

Smiling, Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You can’t expect me to get into things unless you give me something to work with, baby.”

Jack grunted. “I can’t?” He asked. “What if I just wanted to have you listen to me..?”

This piqued Gabriel’s interest more than he expected. Chewing the inside of his cheek, he kept his eyes fixed down the hallway.

“Are you just looking for an audience?”

“Only my favorite audience,” Jack replied, voice raspy around the edges. There’s the quiet sounds of movement on the other end again, the pop of a cap Gabriel knew from anywhere. (The subtle ASMR of listening to your husband open the lube bottle with a blindfold on was a favorite of his, after all…)

“You’ve got me, baby,” he purred. “Let me hear what you’ve got.”

“Keep talking,” Jack told him. “And not the damn weather report like you did last time.”

Gabriel laughed softly. “Hey, you’re the one who actually got off to it.”

Jack laughed too. But it seemed more nervous than anything. Picking up on this, Gabriel raised a brow.

“You okay, baby?”

“Great,” Jack breathed. “Just… is this a bad time for you?”

Oh right. Jack could likely see everything he had going on. And was probably doing his usual fretting over his beloved husband even while… distracted.

“I’m fine, baby,” Gabriel hummed, keeping the conversation casual as he watched his crew mill around. “You wanna talk about what I’m wearing or what we’re gonna do when I get home?”

Jack snorted. “Oh yeah, tell me all about that nasty sweaty hoodie you’re still wearing.”

“Pit stains galore,” Gabriel hummed.

Despite himself, Jack actually let out a little grunt. Gabriel broke into a smile.

“I miss your hands, baby,” Gabriel remarked. “You treat yourself as good as you treat me, alright?”

“Always,” Jack drawled. “Gotta maintain some quality control, right?”

Gabriel grinned, watching the hall on his other side for a moment. “Something like that.” He felt his chest ache a little at that note. Something about being far away felt a little further when it came to matters like this. He cleared his throat. “You got a fantasy you’re thinking about?”

Jack’s voice came in breathless on the other end. “I show up unannounced. Drag you down a hallway and cover your mouth while I fuck you.” He paused to grunt and Gabriel could visualize the furrow of his brow as he tried to resist his pending orgasm. “Y-you hold onto me and beg me not to stop even when someone passes by too close.”

Gabriel’s jeans felt tight. He really couldn’t afford to have an awkward chub at a time like this. But to deny Jack’s fantasy was to deny his own…

“You don’t stop, do you?” he rumbled back.

Jack has the nerve to groan, Gabriel even heard his head thunk softly against the headrest of his chair as he arched back. “No,” he whined. “Not if you don’t want me to. I’d never, I’d never…”

“Keep going,” Gabriel whispered, voice a husky whisper. “Don’t stop, baby. Come for me.”

And Jack does with a gasping breath on the other line, the response all too beautifully familiar to Gabriel’s ears. Along with the panting after, Jack trying to catch his breath after likely making a mess of whatever papers had the nerve to be too close to the edge of his desk.

“Thank you, baby,” Gabriel purred in his ear. He couldn’t do anything about his own wants at the moment but he could at least savor the deep chuckle he pulled from Jack.

“Thank you,” he replied, voice raspy. “Need me to come make that fantasy a reality now?”

Gabriel snorted. “Might not be the best idea,” he admitted. “I’ll, uh, have to give you a call later tonight, though.”

Jack hummed in approval. There was more rustling, likely standard clean up, and he gave a little sigh.

“What?”

“I have to reprint this document,” Jack mumbled, annoyed.

Gabriel muffled a laugh. “Told you you sit too close to your desk when you jerk off.”

“And you would know?” Jack teased.

“Of course; I go in there and sit in your comfy chair and jerk one out to that state all the time.”

Jack barked out a laugh. Gabriel’s chest felt both warm and tight at the sound. “You’re a mess, Gabriel,” he rumbled fondly.

“Your mess,” Gabriel countered.

And Jack couldn’t argue with that if he’d wanted to. Instead, he chuckled. “Well, one of them,” he said, “the other is much less pleasant and manageable and on my desk right now.”

“There’s wipes in the bottom desk drawer,” Gabriel reminded him. Jack grunted out a thanks and he grinned to himself, remembering how Jack seemed to only remember the existence of the damn things when it came to cleaning up Gabriel rather than after himself. “I’ll call you tonight.”

“Should I be alone for it?” Jack asked.

Gabriel smiled to himself. “I mean, if you don’t want other people to hear me moan your name.”

Jack snorted. “Noted. I love you, stay safe.”

“Love you,” Gabriel replied, glancing back down the hall. “Will do.” And he left the comm line.

-

It ended up being a rough and rather boring evening. By the time Gabriel got to his room it was late and he almost felt too tired to call Jack. But the memory of Jack’s voice and groans over the call earlier were still swirling in his mind, so he couldn’t resist the urge to dial up a video call after a shower.

Jack was in their apartment on the other end, sitting back in his favorite chair with a beer like he was ready for the big game and not about to watch his husband jerk off a few hours worth of stress. Gabriel almost laughed at the mere idea.

“Couldn’t dress up nicer for me?” he asked, teasing.

Jack looked down at his shirt and shrugged. “I can undress nicer for you.”

Gabriel quirked a brow at him and Jack set his beer aside before yanking his shirt over his head. Nestling the phone on his knees he drug his sweatpants down, gently pulling out his flaccid dick and letting it lay heavily against his pants. That done, he gestured to himself.

“Better?”

Gabriel’s eyes zeroed in on the piercing through the head of Jack’s cock, tucked under the foreskin at the moment so only a small portion glinted in the light. He felt his mouth water.

“Much better,” he replied.

Jack grinned at him. “Now you.”

Gabriel moved the camera to reveal himself; naked and lounging on his hotel bed, already half hard only from anticipation and the sight of Jack’s body. Jack gave an impressed whistle and he felt his face and chest flush; no matter how many years they were together his husband’s open awe at his body still did things to him.

“Gonna take care of yourself for me?” Jack asked, voice already rough with want.

Gabriel was still looking at that glinting ring on the head of his cock. He swallowed thickly. “I wanna suck your dick,” he said, voice a touch whinier than he’d expected to sound. Needy.

Jack grasped his cock in one hand, giving a few slow strokes to tease the foreskin down. As he did, the piercing became more visible and Gabriel whined in the back of his throat.

“You can when you get home,” Jack told him. “I’ll set you up a nice pillow under my desk and you can stay there all day and suck my dick while I do paperwork and rub your head.”

A shiver ran through Gabriel’s body. He hadn’t even thought about that sort of dom-sub play in a while; usually they were both far too busy for elaborate, hours-long things. But damn if he didn’t want exactly that the second he got home.

Rubbing at his stomach, just above the base of his cock, Gabriel groaned. He swallowed thickly and grasped his rapidly hardening dick.

“Want you to play with me,” he whispered, dragging his hand slowly up and down the length. “Let me be your cockwarmer and then pull me up in your lap and tease me throughout the day… leave me just on the edge before you make me sit back down under your desk.”

Jack pulled in a deep breath through his nose. He stroked his dick a few more times with a bit more purpose. “Yeah?” he asked. “You want me to tease you? But what if I just want to make you come? Pull you in my lap and jerk you off until you’re a shaking mess and then put you back down there, again and again. Every chance I get I make you come till you’re fucked out and tired, falling asleep with my cock in your mouth.”

Gabriel moaned openly, hips jerking into his hand a little. Jack gave a satisfied smile.

“You like that? Want me to use you? Take everything you have and leave you trembling?”

Gabriel nodded, closing his eyes as he stroked himself. “Do whatever you want to me…”

“I’ll get you off with my hands and my mouth and then at the end of the day, I’ll stick my nice warm and wet cock in you,” he purred. “Bounce you on my lap till you come another time, so fucked out there’s barely anything left.”

Gabriel moaned, lulling his head back and working his hand faster.

“I’ll fuck your hole till I come inside you, use every inch of you.” Jack groaned, his own pleasure close. “Play with your chest after, till you’re so overwhelmed you beg me to stop. Till you just can’t fucking take it anymore.”

“Please,” Gabriel rasped, hips trembling as he neared climax. “Please, baby…” He raised his other hand to his chest, teasing at one of his pierced nipples. “Make me come, please make me come…”

Jack groaned. He forced himself to compose himself a moment before speaking. “Look at me, angel,” he said.

Gabriel opened his eyes, met with the sight of Jack’s full body blush and drooling cock, hard and heavy in his hand. That alone was nearly enough to push him over the edge. But just in case it wouldn’t be, Jack spoke to him.

“Come for me, angel,” he rumbled, thumbing the head of his own cock and toying with that piercing Gabriel was obsessed with—that extra metallic press against his tongue he couldn’t get enough of.

Gabriel came on his hand and the bedspread, moaning and writhing as the sensation washed over him. Curling around the place he’d balanced his phone, he slowly opened his eyes to find Jack had finished too and was panting roughly, hand wet with cum as he reached out with his other to grab his beer and take a satisfied sip.

“Fuckin gorgeous,” he murmured. Gabriel felt his face flush with color again. “I feel like I owe you something after that beautiful show.”

Gabriel laughed breathlessly and grabbed a few tissues off his nightstand to try and clean up as best he could. “I liked that scene idea you had,” he remarked. “For when I get back.”

“Yeah?” Jack rumbled, pleased. “I can do that… or I can just take good care of my baby, take the day off to pamper you all day and night…”

Gabriel smiled fondly at him. “I like both,” he told him, “surprise me.”

Jack grinned and pressed two fingers to his lips before touching them to the camera. Gabriel mimicked the motion.

“See you soon, be safe,” he said.

“Love you,” Gabriel replied

Jack grinned. “Love you too,” he said, and ended the call.

Gabriel slept better that night than he had in days.

-

When Gabriel got in it was late, apartment quiet as he slipped inside and set his bag down. Dropping his bag and locking the door he headed for the bedroom.

He found Jack asleep already, hugging a pillow to his chest. The sight twisted his heart a little; the man usually had Gabriel in place of that pillow, cradled to his chest posessively. He pulled off his jeans and hoodie, watching Jack sleep. Then, Gabriel sat down next to him and rubbed his back until Jack’s snoring cut off and he rolled over to face him.

“Hey gorgeous,” Jack mumbled, rubbing at one of his eyes. He held his arms out and Gabriel rolled into his embrace. Jack curled around him tightly and gave a content little sigh.

Gabriel hummed, contented, and pressed a kiss to his throat. He felt himself drifting off the second he was settled in the man’s arms.

“I missed you,” he said, voice slurring a little from sleepiness.

Jack chuckled deep in his chest. Gabriel felt the joy in his own rib cage.

“I missed you too. In case you didn’t catch on already.”

And Gabriel drifted off. He wouldn’t wake till morning, finding himself alone in bed with the heavenly scents of breakfast drifting down the hall. Stretching the cracks from his bones, he climbed out of bed and ambled into the kitchen.

He found Jack in front of the stove, flipping pancakes and putting bacon in the oven. The little radio they kept in the window was playing country music and the whole place felt warm and welcome. Gabriel wandered over and tucked himself against the shape of Jack’s back, arms around his waist. Barely fazed by the addition, Jack flipped a pancake onto the plate next to the stove and rubbed Gabriel’s arm with his free hand.

“Hungry?” he asked.

“It’s a start for my needs,” Gabriel countered.

Jack laughed. “You going to hold me to that promise from earlier this week?” When Gabriel nodded, face tucked against the back of his neck, he chuckled again. “Let me spoil you? We can plan for a nice intense play day later.”

Gabriel feigned consideration. But after a moment of faux hemming and hawing he finally relented and pressed a kiss to Jack’s shoulder. “Okay,” he mumbled. “That fantasy sounded like it’d hurt my knees anyway.”

“Told you I’d get a pillow,” Jack shot back, almost offended. Gabriel smiled against his skin. “What kind of monster do you think I am?”

Rubbing at his stomach, Gabriel made a noise of consideration. After a brief pause, he clicked his tongue.

“I know a monster I want to put my mouth on after pancakes.”

Jack gave a pleased little rumble. The sound only grew more notable as Gabriel slid his hands lower, pressing his fingers under the band of his boxers.

“Breakfast first,” he told him, turning off the burner and flipping the last pancake out of the pan. He turned in Gabriel’s arms and pressed a kiss to his nose, offering him the plate. “Bacon’s almost done.”

Gabriel wrinkled his nose at him but relented, letting him go to take the plate. As he made his way over to the table Jack brought his own plate over and doctored his pancakes with syrup and whipped cream before going to retrieve the bacon.

He set a few pieces on Gabriel’s plate, kissing his temple in the same motion, and Gabriel preened under the attention. He really was too easy, if he let himself admit it… He’d probably be content after breakfast and blowing each other in the shower, even after all the wild things his mind had done with the fantasy Jack gave him before.

But maybe that wasn’t so bad. He didn’t need much more than his husband and a little attention, some good food. And that had sort of been what Jack had needed when he’d first called him to. Just a moment of the day for his time and affection. Something Gabriel gladly gave to him over and over, no matter how awkward it made their undercover dinner after when all Gabriel could think about was Jack’s pierced cock on his tongue.

“Hey,” Gabriel said suddenly, reaching across the table to take Jack’s hand. Jack laced their fingers together like it was second nature, squeezing softly.

“Hey.”

“You wanna go back to bed after coffee and I’ll scratch your scalp and read you the weather report?”

For just a little bit, they didn’t have to rush. Didn’t need to rely on long distance or crunch time to be together. For just a day they could let themselves bask in the simple act of being together.

Jack’s face lit up with a smile. “I love when you talk dirty to me,” he purred, bringing Gabriel’s hand up to his lips and kissing his knuckles.

Gabriel just laughed and squeezed his fingers. “I know,” he said, “one of your biggest weaknesses.”


End file.
